


Paint War

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin and Obi Wan have a little too much fun painting their babys room.





	Paint War

Qui Gon was babysitting little Shmi while Anakin and Obi Wan painted Anakin's former bedroom. Obi Wan and Anakin had finally decided on the color lavender for the room after much debate. While Anakin had run to get paint supplies and the paint, Obi Wan had gotten things set up and changed into an outfit that he didn't care got messed up. Anakin smiled as he walked into the room naked. 

"Why are you wearing nothing," Obi Wan asked amused. 

"Because, I like my clothes too much to let a little paint ruin them and I figured you would have a major freak out if I wore something of yours so this is the solution," Anakin grinned wickedly. 

Obi Wan laughed and stole a kiss from him before beginning. For a while, they both worked hard in silence. Anakin started to get a wicked idea. Obi Wan turned around to look at him. Anakin was smiling at him. "What's on your mind," Obi Wan asked sensing something was up. 

"Oh, just thinking about the finished product and how I can't believe that we actually have a baby," Anakin replied quickly while trying to shield his real thoughts. 

Obi Wan smiled. "Yeah. I can't believe it either. I never thought it would happen."

Anakin walked over to Obi Wan and gave him a kiss. "I'm happy that this happened. I love you."

"Love you too. Now get back to painting," Obi Wan said giving him a gentle shove back to his side of the room. 

Anakin smiled and went back to painting, waiting for his opportunity. When Obi Wan bent down to take care of the bottom of the wall, Anakin quietly took his half empty bucket of paint and dumped it on his lover who gasped. 

"Anakin!"

Anakin dropped the bucket laughing. Obi Wan turned around to glare at him. His hair and his back were covered in purple paint. "You look like you need a shower."

Obi Wan scowled. "I don't know why I'm shocked." The next thing Anakin knew was that he was covered in paint. Obi Wan smirked at Anakin's purple body. "Oops." 

Anakin looked at his lover in shock. "I can't believe you did that!"

"You started this war!" Obi Wan ran out of the room as Anakin ran towards him. Anakin caught up with him and pulled Obi Wan to his chest and gave him a kiss. Obi Wan reluctantly pulled away after a few seconds. 

"We should stop fighting and get back to work," he replied as Anakin smeared paint all over his shirt. 

"Fine," he said knowing he was right. They went back to painting. It took a couple hours, but they did finish. Obi Wan looked at Anakin who had a big goofy grin on his face. 

"Not a bad job if I do say so myself," Anakin told Obi Wan. 

"Next time, I will leave the painting to you and go somewhere far away until you finish," Obi Wan told Anakin feeling as if he had more paint on him than there was on the walls. 

Anakin smiled. "I love you. I had fun today." 

"I love you too. Now, how about we clean ourselves up," Obi Wan suggested. Anakin happily took Obi Wan up at that suggestion. After a couple hours, they were clean and ready for dinner. They met Qui Gon at his apartment. 

"Hey. How was painting," he asked as his two former padawans entered. 

"You know Anakin, always has to make a mess," Obi Wan teased. 

Anakin laughed. "I was just having a bit of fun with my favorite guy. If paint happened to get in alot of places other than the wall, well, oh well." 

Qui Gon laughed. "Paint war huh?"

"Again, I was an innocent victim at first. I only played dirty after he did," Obi Wan replied with a smile. "But how is our little girl?"

"She's sleeping like an angel at the moment. I enjoyed having her today. I forgot how much I love children."

"I don't know how you could forget considering Anakin is still practically a child," Obi Wan teased. Anakin laughed and stuck his tongue out at his lover. "Case in point." 

Qui Gon laughed and they enjoyed a lovely dinner.


End file.
